


Burden of Proof

by CoolChrissy3838



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838
Summary: Jughead knows first hand just how dangerous Hiram is, after all he’d almost been killed by Penny and the Ghoulies on Hiram’s orders, so there was no way he was going to let Archie suffer the same fate if he could stop it. AKA: Jughead takes Archie’s place in Juvie, and has to fight to survive.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews/FP Jones II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1:Thanks to SouthSideSerpentPrincess22 for this awesome idea

Jughead’s heart raced during the whole court hearing. Soon he could tell that Archie was going to lose, but before Archie could accept any deal Jughead jumped to his feet and quickly yelled,

”It was me!, I killed Cassidy Bullock!” His Dad grabbed his right wrist and urged him to sit back down.

”Jug!, Wait!, Please don’t!” Jughead kept ignoring him, as the judge spoke to him.

”Son, you realize you will be sent to juvie, you will no longer be in high school, around your friends and family. Are you going to stick to your confession?”

”Yes your honor, I’m guilty.” Tears filled FP’s eyes with the choice his son was making, as the judge spoke again, his words pierced FP’s heart and his world was ripped apart.

”Very well, You will be taken straight to Leopold and Loeb Juvenile Detention Center.” Jughead turned to his Dad as a tear rolled down his right cheek.

”I’m sorry Daddy, I love you.” FP quickly pulled his boy close and tight in his arms as he choked out a sob, taking a shaky breath FP spoke again.

”I’m going to get you out, boy I promise, I’ll get you out!” Jug took a shaky breath of his own, but before he spoke again he reached up and took of his beanie knowing that he’d rather his Dad hold onto it than risk having it taken away by the guards, at least with his Dad there was a chance that he’d get it back, he took another shaky breath as he held it out to his Dad, it had been off of his head for less than thirty seconds, but he already felt naked without it.

”Hold this for me-At the sad look from his Dad he spoke again “Please Daddy, if they take it, I may never see it again, but if you have it, I know it’s safe.” At those words FP nodded, taking the beanie from his boy before stroking his cheek one last time, before he was dragged away, he felt his hands being pulled behind his back and handcuffed as he was pulled away from his family. He looked at the tears in Archie and Betty’s eyes as he passed them.

”I love you both, stay safe Archie!” Betty cried out desperately as they pulled him away.

”No!, You can’t do this!, He doesn’t deserve this!, He’s innocent!”

Archie hugged her tightly as they both cried, Hiram just smirked as he looked at Archie. He loved the idea of Archie being dead, but he’d be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t want Jughead Jones dead too. That night after Jughead had been taken away FP sat in the living room of the Andrews house along with Fred, Mary, and Tom Keller. Fred was the first to speak after Mary who had assured them that she was going to start working on an appeal for Jughead, as FP sat with tears running down his face, clutching his boy’s beanie tightly.

”We’ll get him out FP, We’re going to prove that Hiram set both of our boys up, and we’ll get him out. Whatever it takes!” Tom Keller chimed in before FP could say anything.

”Whatever it takes!” FP was at a loss, his boy was locked away, scared, alone, and vulnerable, without even his beloved beanie as a shield from what was to come, taking a deep breath he finally spoke.

”Damn right we will, and when we prove Hiram is behind this, I’m gonna kick his ass!”

Meanwhile at Leopold and Loeb Jughead was lying on the bed in his cell trying to shut out the noises from the surrounding cells, out of habit he reached up to pull his beanie down over his ears, only to remember that it was gone. With a sigh he pulled the pillow so it blocked his ears, but he stayed facing the door to his cell, since he didn’t want to turn his back on anyone in this place, and he’d yet to meet his cell mate. Just than his cell door clanged open, he barely managed to sit up before a large African American teen was walking in, he assumed that this was Mad Dog, he certainly looked mean enough for the name to fit him. Once in the other teen studied Jughead before he spoke.

”I hope you have some kind of protection, cause a lot of bad shit could happen to a kid like you in here.” Jughead bristled at that.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Mad Dog scoffed at the naïveté of his new cell mate.

“It means that you’re a good looking kid, and there are plenty of guys in here who’d love to make you their bitch before you could even blink.” Jughead shivered at that, but he thought about the Serpents knowing that some of them were locked up, and that he’d be safe with them.

”Well I hope they’re ready for a fight, because I’ve got the Serpents, they’ll protect me.” At that Mad Dog looked over the pale, skinny teen in front of him skeptically.

”You’re a Serpent?”

”I’m the Serpent King, and my Dad was before me, which means I’m a Serpent by blood, so they’re gonna look out for me.”

”Good, than maybe you’ll be able to keep clear of the Ghoulies.” At that Jughead sat up straighter.

”There are Ghoulies in here?” Mad Dog was getting tired of this conversation but he decided to answer that last question so the kid would know what he was in for.

”Yeah, a bunch of them got hauled in after some street race gone wrong, including their leader though he was brought in later, and that guy’s got some serious screws loose. Now you should get some sleep, you’re gonna need as much as you can get in this place.” Upon hearing that Malachi and his goons were in the same prison Jug swore under his breath as he laid back down, trying to take Mad Dog’s advice, knowing that he needed to find the Serpents as soon as possible or he was screwed.

The next morning after what laughably passed for breakfast in this hell hole Jug followed the other prisoners out to the yard, once he was there he looked around until his eye caught on a familiar tattoo, sighing in relief he walked over and was about to speak, when a blonde Serpent spoke up?

”You got business here?”

”I was gonna ask if I could join you?” At that the guy gave him a once over.

”Why would you wanna do that?” Sighing Jughead pulled up his sleeve to reveal his tattoo.

”Safety in numbers, since I’m one of you, and all.” The guy nodded to a seat before speaking.

”Name’s Slash, What’s yours?” Before Jug could answer a familiar voice answered for him.

”That’s FP’s kid, Jughead he’s the Serpent King.” At that voice Jughead turned in his seat, surprised to see Joaquin.

”Joaquin?, What are you doing here, I thought you left after Fangs—“

”I was planning on it, but I got nabbed on Riot Night, from what I hear you were lucky to survive that night.” At the mention of Riot Night Jug shivered.

”Technically speaking, I didn’t, I was actually dead for a little bit there.” After listening to the conversation Slash broke in again.

”Well stick with us, and you might actually make it through this.” At that Jug sighed in relief.

”Thanks.”   
A week later FP stormed into the warden’s office, causing the man to look up from his paperwork.

”Mr. Jones, What can I do for you?”   
“I want to see my son, NOW!!” Norton barely even flinched at the shout as he spoke up.

”Your son’s visiting rights have been taken away. Your son is quite the firebrand.” FP only laughed as pride filled his eyes.

”Oh, I know he is. He gets that from me, I’m proud of it.” As he said this FP stood up from his chair.

”I will come back, with a lawyer!, One way or another, I’m getting my kid out of here!” With that said he stormed off.

Meanwhile Jughead was fighting for a moment of peace and quiet away from everything. He appreciated that the Serpents had his back, he really did, but they barely let him out of their sight and he needed to breathe so he had told them, that he was gonna find the library so he could get something to read, he hadn’t found the library but he found the next best thing, an empty music room. Finally a place where he could be alone for at least a little while anyway. As he sat writing out ideas for his new story the door crashed open, when he looked up he saw Malachi and four of his Ghoulies, before he could do anything they’d joined him on the stage, Malachi was the first to speak.

”Remember us Jones? My boys here got grabbed because of that stupid race you arranged with your ginger boy, and I got grabbed on Riot Night after we had our fun with you, you weren’t supposed to survive that, but now that you’re here it’s time for some payback.”

Before Jughead could do anything he was seized. Jughead knew exactly what kind of payback they had in mind when they took off their clothes before taking his as well, he cried out at that.

”No!, Leave me alone!” As he cried out he was forced down onto his back with his legs apart. He started to cry.

”D-Don’t!, P...Please,” He whimpered as Malachi’s dick went into his hole pumping nice and slow as other boys licked his body everywhere. Jughead cried out as Malachi pumped harder, and faster and one of the other boys moved his mouth to Jughead’s dick, sucking hard and fast. Soon the boys pulled Jughead up as Malachi pulled out and than they were forcing him onto Malachi’s lap, onto his enormous dick, and bouncing him hard and fast causing him to sob hard.

”Stop!, Please!” He screamed and sobbed as the pain ripped through him, at that Malachi spoke up, as he continued to push forcefully into Jughead’s much smaller body.

”How does it feel being a Ghoulie’s bitch Jones?” At those words Jughead shook with sobs as he begged for it to stop.

”Please!” Malachi smiled at that, he’d wanted to kill the little Serpent King on Riot Night, but this was even better, with that thought in mind he spoke again, making sure the amusement was clear in his voice.

”Keep begging Serpent, it’s amusing!” Suddenly one of the boys started licking Jughead’s back as he bounced on Malachi, causing him to whimper fearfully.

”N-No, please don’t” He whined deep in his throat as Malachi came, hoping that meant it was over, but Malachi was still buried deep inside him as he spoke to the Ghoulie that was licking his back. Even as that happened a third Ghoulie took a handful of his hair, gripping the back of his head tightly, and pulling his head back, before he shoved his dick into Jughead’s mouth, muffling his sobs with his enormous size, and making it nearly impossible for Jughead to breathe properly, even so he kept crying, and begging for it all to stop.

”I think he’s ready for triple penetration, don’t you boys?, With that Jughead could feel the boy behind him moving, and he heard a slight hum of agreement. Jughead sobbed desperately, kicking himself internally for not sticking with the Serpents, he’d only wanted five minutes of peace, but now he was wishing that he’d just stayed with them, because maybe than this wouldn’t be happening. He came back to the moment with a sob as the Ghoulie that had been licking his back now had his dick in his ass. With every hard bounce he could feel all three of their dicks inside of him, and he felt like he was being torn in half, causing him to cry out desperately, around the guy in his mouth, his words were muffled, but Malachi knew exactly what he was saying and he didn’t care in the least, in fact he was pleased by the smaller boy’s desperate fear.

”No more!, Please.” After what seemed like an eternity Malachi and the other two Ghoulies finally pulled out, but only after they had each come at least two more times deep inside of him, as they walked away leaving Jughead a sobbing, bleeding, and broken mess Malachi spoke up.

”That’ll teach you to mess with us, though if it doesn’t take, I’d be happy to teach you again.” At those words Jughead just closed his eyes, surrendering to the overwhelming darkness that was pulling him in, he was pulled out of it by the crash of the door opening, at the sound he tried to pull in on himself, only to relax slightly when he heard Joaquin cry out his name.

”Jones!” At that Jughead blinked his eyes open to see Joaquin, Slash and a bunch of other Serpents running for him. Before he knew what was happening Joaquin was kneeling next to him, helping him to pull his pants back on as Slash handed him his shirt, when he reached for the shirt his hands shook.

”What the hell happened Jones?” At that question from Joaquin Jughead shivered, as he thought about what had been done, but he knew that they needed to know, because even though Norton was refusing him visitors maybe one of the others could get word to his Dad, so he took a deep breath before he spoke the words that cut like razor blades in his abused throat, that was sore from all of his screaming, and crying, and he could still taste the Ghoulie that had been in his mouth, suddenly his stomach heaved, but before he could warn the others he was leaning over the side of the stage, tossing up the entire contents of his stomach. As the others jumped back, this caused a lightbulb to go off in Joaquin’s head.

”Jug, Did they—“ He didn’t need to finish the sentence for Jug to know what he was asking. So rather than try to answer verbally he just nodded, as tears continued to run down his face, while Slash rubbed his back soothingly. Eventually they had to leave to go back to their cells, since Joaquin’s was only a few down from Jug’s he decided he would walk the kid back, as they walked he had to hold Jug up since he could barely stand on his shaking legs. When they arrived at Jug’s cell Joaquin spoke up, causing Mad Dog to look up questioningly, from the book he’d been reading, taking in Jughead’s blood and bile soaked appearance. At the look Joaquin spoke up.

”We’re back at your cell now Jug, You’re gonna be okay, It’s over now.” Jughead’s only response to that was a nod, as he stared at the floor, while his hands continued to shake.

”What the hell happened to him?” At that Jughead snapped his head up, his eyes wide and terrified, he hadn’t spoken a word since the Serpents had found him, and he couldn’t have if he’d wanted to, he was trapped in his own mind. So Joaquin did it for him.

”Nothing Good, Can I trust you to watch him tonight?” As Joaquin and Mad Dog were talking Jug was walking over to his bed, once there he sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his head in his knees. At the sight Mad Dog frowned in concern, he’d found himself feeling oddly protective of the kid since he first walked in and seen him sitting there, looking lost.

”Yeah, you can trust me, I got him.” With a nod Joaquin prepared to leave the cell, with the intention of calling FP before lockdown, he spoke to Jug once more before he left.

”Don’t worry Jug, I’ll get in touch with FP, let him know what’s happening.” At that Jughead lifted his head and nodded before returning his head to his lap, curling into his self made cocoon. Not knowing what else to do Joaquin left to try and call FP before lockdown. Once he was gone Mad Dog grabbed one of his books and walked over to the kid.

”Hey kid.” At that sudden voice right next to him. Jughead jumped in fear, at this reaction Mad Dog spoke up reassuringly.

”Whoa, I’m not gonna hurt you, I won’t even touch you, just thought you might want something to read.” At that Jughead looked at the book Mad Dog was holding out, smiling slightly, before he managed to find his voice.

”Moby Dick, huh?”

”What can I say, I love the classics.” Jug smiled at that, before addressing something he’d been curious about since meeting Mad Dog, even as he held the book close like a security blanket, wanting desperately to get his mind on anything other than what had just happened.

”How do you get all this stuff anyway?, Nobody else has stuff like this.” At the sudden words from the clearly terrified kid Mad Dog spoke up.

”Trust me you don’t want to know, just pray you don’t get tapped.”

”What does that mean? Tapped for what?”

”Like I said, you don’t want to know, Just read your book while you can, it’s lights out soon, and I’m guessing that you’re not planning on sleeping tonight.” Jughead shook his head at that, the very thought of sleep made Jug’s head spin with the possibilities of the images he’d see when he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile FP was sitting wide awake in the trailer, when he was startled by the phone ringing. He leapt up hoping that it was Jughead, or news about him anyway, it was just not the kind of news he wanted.

”Jones.”

”FP, It’s Joaquin.”

”Joaquin?, How are you calling, I thought you left town after the riots.”

”No, I got arrested on Riot Night, I’m at L&L.”

”With Jug?, Did something happen?, Is he-“

”He’s alive, but he’s hurt, bad.”

”What do you mean?, What happened?, I thought you guys were looking out for him.”

”We were, but he said he needed space to breathe, that he was going to find the library, we shouldn’t have left him alone but—“

”He insisted right?”

”Yeah, he did, but-“

”Just tell me, What happened?”

”You might want to sit down for this.” At those words FP sank into a chair at the kitchen table, knowing somehow that whatever was coming, it was bad.”

”Okay, I’m sitting, Now stop stalling, and tell me what the hell happened to my kid.”

”We found him in the music room, he was beaten up pretty bad, and—“

”And what?, What happened?”

”It was Malachi and the Ghoulie’s, they-they raped him.” Upon hearing that FP felt something inside of him snap.

”What! Did he say that?”

”He didn’t have too, he was naked when we found him, and there was a lot of blood, he hasn’t said a word since we found him, and got him back to his cell. I have to get back soon for lockdown, but I promised him, that I’d call you.”

”Who’s with him, right now?”

”His cell mate’s name is Mad Dog, but he seems like a good guy, he said he’d look out for Jug.”

”You think you can trust him?”

”I do, and we’ll look out for him during the day, we won’t let him out of our sight again, But I have to get back now.”   
With that FP was left with a dial tone, a silent trailer, and the knowledge that his boy had been violated in the worst way possible, by a bunch of maniacs, one of whom had nearly killed Jug on Riot Night.

”Oh Jug,” With that FP picked up Jug’s beanie from where it had been lying on the table.

”Jug, My boy, I’m gonna get you out of there, somehow, I swear I am.”

Even as he said this FP felt like something inside of him had shattered into a million pieces, because his boy had just been gang raped by Ghoulie’s, which was the one thing that FP had sworn he would never let happen to his kid, especially since it had already happened to him, when he had been Jug’s age. But still even if he got Jug out, how could he fix this. Taking a deep breath FP swore to himself that he would find a way, not only to get Jug out of juvie, but also to get him through the aftermath of what had happened.

Two days later Jughead was sitting in the prison yard with the other Serpents, he still hadn’t talked much since the attack, and if anyone even came close to touching him Jug basically jumped out of his skin. Joaquin was the first to speak, wanting to let Jug know that he’d talked to FP about everything.

”Jones, Jug?” At his name Jughead looked up from the study of his hands, taking a breath before he spoke.

”Yeah?”

”I wanted you to know, that after what the Ghoulie’s did, I talked to FP, and told him what happened, but I’m also thinking that we need to get you the hell out of here.” Jughead spoke up at that.

”How?”

”The boys are gonna create a distraction, and I’m gonna get you the hell out of here.” At a signal from Joaquin Slash and a couple other Serpents ran for the far wall to get the guards attention, once that was done Joaquin grabbed Jughead and pulled him towards the closet wall. As he followed Joaquin closely Jug couldn’t stop shaking, just as they rounded a corner towards a drain pipe, they were stopped by Captain Golightly, freezing them in their tracks.

”You boys, going somewhere?” At the question Joaquin pushed Jughead behind him.

”This was my idea, If you need to punish someone, punish me, but leave him out of it.” Golightly smiled at that as other guards joined them.

”For now, you boys are going back to your cells, the Warden will decide what happens next.” Soon the boy’s were escorted back to their cells, as Joaquin was led away Golightly shoved Jug into his cell. As Jug stumbled he saw that Mad Dog was gone, and so were all of his things.

”Where’s Mad Dog?”

”Didn’t you hear, he was killed during your little escape attempt.” Jughead stared at him.

”That’s impossible!, He wasn’t even there!” At the shout Golightly ignored him as he walked out, without a word. Hours later Jughead was jerked awake by a hand over his mouth, when he tried to jerk away, he found that he was tied down to his bed. When he looked up he saw the Warden standing over him, when Norton released his mouth Jughead gasped out a question.

”What-What are you doing? What’s happening?”

”I’m here to punish you for your escape attempt, but also to make you an offer.”

”Why would I want anything from you?”

”Because you are going to do it either way, but if you take my offer, you might end up in better shape, than otherwise.”

”What kind of offer?”

”I want you to be a part of my special little fight club.”

”No way!, I’m not gonna fight for you, just so you can make money off of me.”

”Fine than, we’ll just get to your punishment.” With that Norton pulled out a knife, and lowered it towards Jughead’s face, causing him to jerk in his bonds.

”Wait-Just-You don’t need that!”   
“Oh but I do, scream all you want, nobody can help you.” That said he moved the knife towards Jug’s ear, which caused Jug to try to jerk away.

”Please, Don’t!” Before he could say anything else the knife was shoved into his ear, and than it was moving around, cutting away at the insides of his ear, causing Jug to scream out in agony.

”Please, Stop!” As he screamed in pain two cells away Joaquin could hear his pained cries, causing him to leap up and bang on his cell door, shouting for his friend.

”Jug! Leave him alone!” Back in his cell Jug was sobbing, as Norton was lowering the knife towards his other ear, but before he did, he spoke again, but his voice just sounded echoey to Jug, like he was underwater.

”Once this is done, I’ll be back in a few days, with hearing aids to see if you have reconsidered my offer, and since I don’t want you to bleed to death, I’ll be bringing in one of your friends to be your new cell mate.” As he said that he finished cutting away the insides of Jug’s other ear leaving him drowning in silence, as he passed out from the pain.

Hours later Jughead was jerked awake by a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up, he saw Joaquin above him, his lips were moving but Jug couldn’t hear anything, and that was terrifying. Once Joaquin had finished untying him, he helped Jug sit up, and as he did this Jug grabbed at him. At this Joaquin got a good look at his friend, realizing where most of the blood was coming from, so thinking on his feet, he grabbed a towel to slow the bleeding, and a notebook from the shelf next to Jughead’s bed, before quickly writing something down and handing it to Jughead.

”What happened?” Jughead looked at the note before writing something down, and handing the pad back, as Jug had been reading the note, and working on his own Joaquin had been trying to stop the bleeding, and cleaning Jug’s ears up, as gently as possible.

”Norton! Knife! Can’t hear anything! Scared!” Upon seeing those words Joaquin froze before gathering himself, and writing something else down.

”We’ll figure it out!, If you need to say something, write it here, and I’ll translate.” Jug took the pad back and wrote down two words.

”I’m scared!” At that Joaquin helped Jug settle back on the bed for the night. As the night wore on, Joaquin stayed on the floor next to Jug’s bed, watching over his King, and wondering how they were going to tell FP, it had been hard enough telling FP about what Malachi and the Ghoulie’s had done, but this, this was a whole different situation. As he watched Jughead he was also thinking that, he’d never realized how hot Jones was until this very moment, and that he would do whatever it took to protect Jughead from whatever was coming.

Two days later after Jughead and Joaquin had developed a system to communicate with each other, and with Joaquin acting as a go between with the other Serpents when they were out in the yard, the boys were sitting in their cell when the door suddenly opened and Norton walked in, at the sight of him Jughead huddled against Joaquin.

”Good morning boys, has he thought about my offer?” At that Joaquin surged to his feet, he was pissed off about what had been done to his King, and at Norton for wanting Jug, to communicate, when he’d taken away one of Jug’s means of communicating so he snapped.

“Why don’t you just give him the damn hearing aids, and ask him yourself!” At that Norton frowned before seeing the logic in Joaquin’s outburst.

”Very well, I suppose things would work better going forward if he can actually hear me, and I can always take them away again.” With that he handed the hearing aids to Joaquin, who helped Jug get them in and turned on. To test if it worked he looked at Jug before speaking up.

”Jug, Can you hear me?” At that Jug nodded before speaking up in a voice rough from disuse, since even before what Norton had done, he hadn’t been talking much.

”Joaquin?, Wha-What’s going on?” Upon hearing Jughead speak, Norton spoke up, causing the boy to jump, at the sudden noise, after days of being trapped in silence.

”What’s going on Mr. Jones is I want to know if you’ve considered my offer?”

”Really?, The way you get me to think about your offer is by cutting my ears to pieces?”

”That’s not an answer Mr. Jones, but I could always just use Mr. DeSantos here instead.” When he heard that Jughead spoke up, wanting to protect Joaquin the way that Joaquin had been protecting him.

”I’ll do it.” At that Joaquin spoke up.

”Jug, What are you doing?”

”I’m fighting back, after everything that’s happened to me here, at least this gives me a chance to fight back.” Upon hearing this Norton spoke again.

”Well than, I think it’s time for you, to meet the other fighters, come along now, and Mr. DeSantos for the good of your friend here, you best not say anything to the other Serpents about what’s happening here.” As they walked out Jughead sent a frightened look over his shoulder at Joaquin as he was led away, soon he found himself in a side yard filled with gym equipment and several other boys. At the sudden rush of noise, and people Jug was feeling slightly dizzy after two days of silence, and only Joaquin for company. Just than another boy walked over.

”Name’s Baby Teeth, What’s yours?”

”Jughead.”

”Well Jughead, we should get training, they’re watching us.” With that they walked over to a punching bag, and Baby Teeth held it while Jug punched.

Meanwhile back in Riverdale FP was talking to Betty at the Cooper house, because being at the trailer without his boy made him feel like he was going crazy.

”We have to find something, it’s been months, and he’s still trapped in there, with people who are hurting him!” Betty spoke up at that.

”I’m going to start looking into the kinds of things L&L is doing behind the scenes, there has to be something that they’re hiding, that we can use to get Jug out of there.”  
FP nodded at that before he remembered that Joaquin had called after what happened to Jug, and while he was being blocked from seeing his son, maybe there was a way around that, that would tell him what was happening to his boy.

“You do that, in the meantime I’m going to L&L to try and talk to Joaquin to see if he can tell me what’s happening to Jug.” At that Betty nodded.

”Good idea, especially since they won’t let you see Jug.”

Two hours later Joaquin and Jug were sitting in the yard with the other Serpents, when a guard approached their table causing Jug to tense up.

”DeSantos, you’ve got a visitor, move it or lose it.” At that Joaquin stood up, sending a confused look towards his friends before heading inside to see who was waiting, he was both relieved and surprised to see FP sitting at one of the tables. Once he got over to FP, as he was about to speak FP beat him to it.

”Joaquin,”

”FP,”

”I need you to tell me what’s happening with Jug.” When he heard this Joaquin saw an opportunity to help Jug, Norton had told him that he couldn’t say anything to the Serpents inside, but maybe if he could tell FP they could figure out a way to help Jug.

”He’s still a bit on edge after what the Ghoulie’s did, he’s barely talking to anyone, and he gets jumpy if anyone tries to touch him. Now the Warden is forcing him to to participate in these underground fights, that he has people betting on.” Upon hearing that FP had to take a deep breath so he didn’t explode.

”What!, Did you just say that Norton is forcing my son to fight other inmates so he can make money?”

”Yeah, He hasn’t put Jug in any fights yet, but he’s been having Jug taken away every day for training, so it’s only a matter of time before Jug has to fight, but I’m thinking if you and Blondie can figure out where these fights are happening, there might be a way to get Jug out of here.”

”We’ll work on that, and you take care of my boy, tell him that I love him, and I’m going to get him out.”

”I will.” With that they parted ways, with FP leaving and Joaquin going back to Jug and the others.

The next night Jug and Joaquin had gone back to their cell to give Jug a break from all of the noise, since he was still adjusting to the hearing aids. Just as they were getting settled, the cell door opened and Captain Golightly walked in carrying a bag over one arm.

”Mr. Jones, You need to come with me, It’s time for your first fight.” At that Jughead took a shaky breath, and squeezed Joaquin’s hand before standing up, and walking towards the cell door. Just as he was about to walk out Golightly grabbed his arm to stop him.

”What?, I thought you wanted me to fight.” With that Golightly handed him the bag.

”We do, but since you can’t know where we’re going, you need to put this on.” Jughead wanted to protest but he was too scared of what might happen to Joaquin, so he put bag over his head, and that got a reaction from Joaquin.

”Where are you taking him? Let him go!” Golightly ignored Joaquin as he dragged Jug out of the cell, and down the hall, leaving Joaquin feeling trapped, and helpless.

Meanwhile at the trailer Betty and FP were talking in the living room, when there was a knock on the door, when FP opened the door he was surprised to see Veronica standing there.

“Veronica, What are you doing here?” That said he stepped back to let her into the trailer.

”B, told me about how you found out that Jughead was being forced into some kind of underground fight club, so since I know that Daddy has connections to the warden, I looked in his study and found a listing for payments to a rundown gym on the south side, so I thought that could be a place to start looking.”

”Let’s go check it out.”

Twenty minutes later FP and Betty arrived at the run down gym, once inside FP looked around and spotted Norton standing across the room, as much as he wanted to confront the guy, he needed to know if Jug was here. Soon a shirtless kid in a hood was being led into the empty pool, something about the boy seemed familiar and that was only confirmed when the hood was removed, and he saw his son looking pale and terrified, as he stood clenching his fists nervously.   
Before FP could do anything another, much larger boy was led in, and FP watched with mounting horror as Jughead attempted to fight the guy, FP’s breath caught in his throat when Jug took a hit to the face, and another to the gut, before he hit the ground. Somehow Jug managed to push back to his feet, swaying slightly as he stood, soon weather it was luck or fate Jug managed to punch the guy out, winning the fight.

After the fight FP watched as Jug was led away, and Norton stood shaking hands with the men around him before he walked out. With a shaky sigh he went home, knowing that he would need to tell the Serpents about what he’d seen. Back at Leopold and Loeb Jughead was being led back into his cell, before the door closed Golightly spoke to him.

”Winners get perks, So you want something specific for dinner?” At those words Jug felt a small spark light inside him at the idea real food.

”Pop’s, I want burgers, fries, onion rings, and a strawberry shake from Pop’s” At that Golightly nodded and walked away saying that it would be taken care of. Once he was gone Jug turned back to Joaquin.

”Well. I may have gotten beaten to hell, and I only won because of a lucky punch, but at least were gonna get good food out of it.”

Two days later Jughead was sitting in the prison yard with Joaquin and the Serpents when Golightly walked up to the table, when he approached Jughead tensed up, at that Joaquin took his hand to keep him calm, as Golightly spoke up.

”Mr. Jones the Warden wants to see you in his office.” At that Joaquin spoke up,

”Why does he need to go anywhere with you?” At the dangerous look in Golightly’s eyes Jughead stood up quickly sending a look towards Joaquin.

”I’ll go.” Joaquin spoke up at that.

“Jug-“

”It’s okay, I’ll see you later.” As Jughead walked off with Golightly Joaquin frowned, he had a bad feeling about this, and knew that he needed to contact FP as soon as possible. Suddenly he was interrupted when Slash spoke up.

”What was that?, Why does the warden want to see Jones?” At the question Joaquin froze because he knew that if he said anything it would only make things worse for Jug.

”Who knows, he probably just wants to prove how powerful he is, and remind Jug that he’s in control.”

Meanwhile Jughead was led into the Wardens office to see Norton sitting at a table set with a huge meal, causing Jughead to put all of the pieces together.

”So, I’m guessing this is my last fight, and all of this is supposed to be my last supper.” Norton answered with a smile, not even giving a moments consideration to the fact that he was planning on killing a teenager.

”Indeed, Too many people are asking questions, so after the fight if you’re still alive, we’ll be getting rid of you. What do you think of the meal.”

”If this was really gonna be my last meal, I would have preferred a bunch of cheeseburgers, but it’ll do. Do I get to see my friends again before the fight?”

”Unfortunately no, we can’t have you spilling all of our dirty secrets, so after dinner you will be taken directly to the gym.”

Meanwhile FP, Betty, and the Serpents were planning a prison break, until the phone rang, taking FP by surprise as he answered.

”Jones.”

”FP, It’s Joaquin they took Jug away, I think there’s gonna be another fight, which means if you can get to the gym, it’ll be easier to get Jug out.”

”Okay, We’ll work on that and after we get Jug, if we can we’ll try to find a way to get you out of there too.”

”I appreciate that, but I’m more worried about Jug.”

”Which is exactly why we want to help you if we can, but in the meantime I have to go so we can plan Jug’s rescue, thank you for everything you’ve done for Jug.”

”Of course, he’s important to me, so I want him safe.” That said FP hung up and turned back to Betty and the Serpents.

”Okay that was Joaquin he said that they took Jug away, which means some of us are going back to the gym, and thanks to the plans Betty found we know that there’s a drain pipe that lets out in Fox Forest, so we’ll need someone on the other end to get Jug out, once he’s out we’ll take him to the bunker. Betty you call Red, and tell him the plan, get him to pull in Kevin and whoever else he thinks he can trust, because we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

Meanwhile Jug had been taken back to the gym where he was being kept under the watchful eye of Captain Golightly, as he sat in the locker room Jug wondered if he was ever going to see his Dad again, and soon the time for the fight had come. As Jug was mentally preparing for the fight Norton walked in causing Jug to jump, as he approached and before Jug could move Norton was standing in front of him, suddenly he leaned in and whispered in Jug’s ear.

”Watch yourself during the fight or your little boyfriend will pay the price.” Upon hearing that Jug thought about Joaquin before he spoke up, with some of his trademark sass.

”You know there are actually ways to motivate people that don’t involve threats or violence—“ Before he could say anything else Jug felt a sharp pain in his side and when he looked down he saw that his side was bleeding, as well as the knife that Norton was holding.

“W-Why-?”

”To ensure that the odds were in my favor, Golightly will be in soon to bring you out for the fight.”

While all of this was happening Veronica, Reggie, and Archie were in the audience, while Kevin, and Josie had taken up other positions throughout the gym. Just than a man stepped into the middle of the pool to announce the fight.

”Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the fight, please welcome our challenger the ‘Silver Serpent’ At those words Jughead was brought out into the room, as he was standing clenching his fists nervously.

”And facing our challenger is a former champion, a resurrected hell hound.” At those words Jughead looked up to see Mad Dog being led into the pool from the other side of the room. When he entered the pool Reggie turned to Archie and Veronica.

”That dude is huge, how the hell is Jug gonna beat him?” Back down in the pool Jug and Mad Dog met in the center, Jug was the first to speak after the announcer stepped back.

“I don’t wanna fight you Mad Dog.” At his words Mad Dog just shoved him back causing Jug to stumble, but he pulled himself back knowing that he had to fight, soon Mad Dog had him in a headlock, causing him to choke out words as he begged Mad Dog to let him go.

”Please, Mad Dog it’s me Jughead, you don’t need to do this, We can work together and fight back against Norton.” Just than before he could say anything else a smoke bomb landed in the pool and went off, and before he knew what was happening Mad Dog had dragged him to the drain, and pulled it up.

”Go kid get in, you can get away!” Not knowing what else to do Jug climbed into the hole.

”Come with me, You can get away too!”

”I won’t fit, Now go just crawl until it ends.” Once in Jug crawled his way through and when he hit the end just as he was about to get out he found a locked grate, and banged on it in frustration, only to jump in surprise when Betty spoke from the outside.

”Hang on Juggie, we’re gonna get you out.”

”Betty!, I’m guessing you’ve got one of your trusty Bobby pins?” The next thing he knew the grate was opened and he was lying on the ground with Betty and Kevin crouched over him, he sighed in relief at the sight of his friends.

“Hey guys, Long time no see.” Before he knew what was happening Betty was pulling him in for a hug.

”Juggie, Thank God!, We’ll get you out of here!” The next thing they heard was sirens, moving in their direction.

”Kev, help him up, you know where we’re gonna take him.” At those words Kevin pulled one of Jug’s arms over his shoulders, while wrapping his other arm around Jug’s waist, and soon they were moving through the woods until they stopped at the entrance for the bunker, causing Jug to stare at his friends.

”Why are we stopping?, What is this place?” While he’d been talking Betty had opened the cover.

”Safe, Just go down the ladder, and we’ll take care of you.” At that trusting Betty’s word Jug maneuvered himself so he could climb down the ladder. Soon he was climbing down but just as he was halfway down his legs gave out and he landed with a thud, the last thing he heard before everything went dark was his Dad crying out his name.

”Jug!” With that cry FP rushed over to the bottom of the ladder and scooped his boy up into his arms to carry him over to the bed. After he laid his boy gently on the bed he started looking him over for injuries other than the bruises on his face. That’s when he saw the stab wound on Jughead’s right hip, causing him to cry out.

”He’s bleeding!” Before he could say anything else Toni rushed over and started taking care of Jughead’s wound. At the sudden pressure on his stab wound Jughead was jerked back into consciousness, with a cry of pain, as he tried to move away from the pain he felt an achingly familiar and gentle touch on his forehead, and heard a voice he’d wanted to hear for months.

”It’s okay Juggie, you’re safe now.” At the voice Jug relaxed with a mumbled,

”Daddy,” as Toni finished taking care of the wound, once she had the gauze in place she spoke.

”There, now just take it easy with the movements.” As Toni moved away Betty who had been standing next to FP at the head of the bed, noticed something, causing her to speak up.

”Jug, What do you have in your ears?” At those words FP’s eyes quickly moved to his son’s ears and that’s when he saw, hearing aids!

”Juggie....What...” he was at a loss for words, at that Jughead moved to sit up, when he did FP sat next to him, as soon as he was sitting up he leaned against his Dad, Jughead spoke with tears in his eyes, causing FP’s heart to shatter into a million pieces as his son told him the truth about what Warden Norton had done to him.

”It’s-After what the Ghoulie’s did, Joaquin tried to help me escape, but we got caught, and taken back to our cells, it was weird when I got back to mine, because my cell mate Mad Dog was gone, and so were all of his things. They said he died during my escape attempt, but he didn’t because he wasn’t even there, and that was him, during the fight today. But anyway I went to sleep, and when I woke up Norton was there with a hand over my mouth, I tried to get him off but I was tied down to my bed. He said he was punishing me for my escape attempt, and that he had an offer for me, the offer was about doing the fights, but to punish me, he pulled out a knife, and he-he put it in my ears and cut up the insides, I felt everything while it was happening, than I couldn’t hear anything anymore, and I passed out. He brought Joaquin in to be my cell mate so I wouldn’t bleed to death. Y’know cause he wouldn’t have any use for me if I died.” Upon hearing that FP was horrified, not only had his boy been gang raped by Malachi and the Ghoulie’s, but he’d been mutilated by the Warden. Before he said anything else he pulled Jug in for a hug, he ran a hand down his boy’s back as Jug shook with sobs.

“It hurt, so much Daddy!”

”Oh Juggie, Bub I’m so sorry that happened to you, but how did you get the hearing aids?”

”He came back a few days later to make the offer again, and he asked Joaquin if I’d changed my mind, so Joaquin told him to give me the aids and ask me himself, and he did, than he told me if I didn’t agree he’d make Joaquin fight, so I agreed so I could protect Joaquin the way he’d protected me.” After hearing all of this FP was overwhelmed by everything that had happened to his boy, and by everything that Joaquin had done to protect Jughead. As the evening wore on nobody really knew what to say and FP had just managed to get Jug lying down again when his son spoke up.

”Daddy,”

”Yeah Bub, I’m right here.”

”We have to help Joaquin, we have to get him out, Norton said if I messed up the fight Joaquin would pay the price, what if he hurts him, or—“ FP spoke up at that he’d already been trying to figure out how to help Joaquin, but his son’s plea made it all the more urgent.

”I promise I will get him out too bud, But you must be so exhausted after everything. Now why don’t you get some sleep?” Jughead shook his head at that, since at L&L his sleep had been haunted at first by images of what the Ghoulie’s had done, than by images of Norton coming into his cell while he was sleeping and killing Joaquin, than finishing him off, because he didn’t want witnesses. This caused Jughead to sit up abruptly, before he spoke up.

”N-No! I can’t Daddy, I’m scared.” As he said this Jughead whimpered hard, as tears ran down his face. When he saw this FP reached out and rubbed Jug’s cheek comfortingly, and kissed him on the temple before speaking up.

”Shh, Juggie you’re safe now. You’re back with me, okay?, Daddy’s right here!, Daddy’s got you!” As he spoke he gently helped Jughead to lay back down, before gently kissing his right cheek.

”Roll to your side, I’ll relax you.” Jughead did as his Dad asked and soon he could feel his Dad continuously massaging his neck and back.

”Daddy, I missed you so much.” As Jughead said this he let out a relaxed breath as he listened to his Dad talking to him, while continuing the massage, he’d missed this, talking to his Dad, and being touched lovingly rather than with the intent to harm.

”I missed you too, I know what it’s like to be arrested and locked up. I never wanted you to know that feeling too. But we’re back together now, and we’ll get you back to your normal life.” When he didn’t get an answer he looked down to see that Jug was very close to falling asleep and that he was only half listening to what was being said. Sighing he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something that he’d been carrying around since Jug’s arrest, his beanie with a small smile he placed it on the bedside table so Jug would see it as soon as he opened his eyes. He was just about to speak up when Archie beat him to it.

”But until than, no one else knows about this bunker or knows Jughead’s whereabouts! And someone watches him at all times!” The group agreed. As the massage finally put Jug out he heard his Dad say one last thing.

”I’m staying, I’m not leaving my boy!” At that Sweet Pea who was Jug’s right hand spoke up.

”I’ll join you FP.”

Three weeks later Jughead and his Dad were back in the trailer since both he and Archie had been cleared, his Dad had told him that Joaquin had been released but he hadn’t seen him yet, and he was getting worried. Just than there was a knock on the door, when FP opened it Joaquin walked in causing Jug to leap up from where he’d been sitting on the couch.

”Joaquin!” At the enthusiasm of the greeting Joaquin had to smile, as he stepped towards Jughead.

”Hey Jones, How ya doing?” In answer Jughead did something that neither of the boys were expecting, let alone FP who was standing in the kitchen, as he pulled Joaquin in for a kiss, at that Joaquin returned the kiss, when they finally separated Joaquin had to take a deep breath before he spoke.

”Damn Jones, I guess you really did miss me.” At that Jughead stared at his feet, he wasn’t entirely sure what had come over him, when he’d been locked up Joaquin had been his lifeline, and than he’d gotten out, and Joaquin hadn’t been there anymore, so the second he’d seen Joaquin his emotions had overruled his sense, and now he was wondering if he’d overstepped. That was until Joaquin stepped forward and tilted his head up so they were making eye contact, causing Jug to stutter out a response.

”I-I’m sorry-I shouldn’t have-I just-“ At the stuttered response Joaquin just leaned up and kissed Jughead again.”

”I’m glad you did, We won’t rush anything, we’ll figure it out, together.”

In the end Jughead broke up with Betty because after what had happened to him the idea of sex terrified him, and because Betty didn’t know what had been done, she didn’t understand and just got angry, so on top of everything else that had happened to him over the last several months, the relationship drama with Betty, and stress of school caused Jug to pull in on himself. As he sank into a deep depression that even Joaquin’s unending patience couldn’t pull him out of.

FP didn’t blame his boy for being depressed he’d been brutalized in so many ways, and while the other injuries had healed, his hearing never would, so he would always have a terrible reminder of what had happened. Despite that though FP needed his boy to fight back, to live his life, he wanted his son back, and he would do whatever it took to convince him not to give up. So one Friday afternoon after Jug had gotten home from school, as Jug was working on the homework he needed to catch up on FP gently knocked on the door, hearing Jug’s muffled,

”Come in,” through the door FP opened the door and walked in, when he did he was surprised at the messy state of the room, since Jug was generally pretty fastidious, a habit that he’d started during the time that he’d been homeless and had kept up until now apparently.

”Hey Jug,” Jughead didn’t even lift his head from his work at that, so to get his son to look at him, FP walked over and closed the textbook that Jughead had been looking at, which had the desired effect, if not the desired reaction as Jug snapped.

”What the hell?, I was trying to-“

”I know what you’re doing Jug, you’re doing what you always do when something bad happens, you’re sinking into yourself, and pulling away from the people who care about you. I couldn’t stop you from doing that when I was in jail, but I’m not letting it happen now! I lost you to that hell hole for months, I am not losing you to your mind now that you’re home.” At that Jughead burst into tears, causing FP to pull him into a hug as he shook with sobs, finally he felt Jug take a shaky breath before he spoke.

”I’m sorry Daddy, but it’s so hard, everything inside me hurts, I couldn’t tell Betty why we needed to break up, so she got mad, and now I think she hates me, everyone at school is always staring at me like I’m a space alien or something, or like they feel sorry for me, because I’m broken. I can’t hear anything without these stupid things in my ears, I feel like a freak. Why would anyone want me?”   
At the flood of information FP wasn’t sure what to say so instead before he spoke he led Jug over to the bed.

”Jug, I know you’re hurting and scared, but it’ll get better. It was an adjustment for me too when I got out, but you helped me through that, and I’m gonna help you. If Betty hates you that’s her loss, but it seems like you have something better, or at least the potential for something better with Joaquin. As far as what everyone else thinks about you, you never cared about that before now, because you’re smart enough to know that the only opinions that matter are the ones of the people that really know you. You’re not broken Jug, yeah it sucks that you need hearing aids now, but you’re adjusting to them well, and soon enough you won’t even notice them, and if you really want to hide them, you could always do this-“ That said FP pulled Jug’s beanie down over his ears, covering the hearing aids in the process. The movement got a laugh out of Jughead as he tried to push his Dad off of him.

”Dad!, Stop!” When he heard his son laugh for the first time in weeks FP smiled as he pulled his boy in for a hug, which the boy happily returned.

Over time with help from his Dad, Archie, and especially Joaquin Jughead was able to pull out of his depression, and his relationship with Joaquin was growing, because since Joaquin had been there he knew exactly why Jug was skittish about intimacy and he always reassured Jug that he wasn’t in a hurry, and that as long as they were together that was all that mattered.

Fin


End file.
